


Small

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Diapers, Kind of non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Recreational Drug Use, Safewords, Vampires, more like safe signal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tashid gets high and Viren doesn't know how to feel.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands were steady as he poured the thin lines of powder on the countertop. His breathing was steady as he inhaled it.  _Wait_. Everything was in hyper focus, especially his throbbing dick and erect nipples. Despite this, he could practically feel the gears in his head slowing down.  _Perfect._ When Viren slipped in through the window, he didn't think. He just grabbed the vampire's collar and smashed his lips against his, palming the taller's dick through his jeans. He humped himself against Viren like a bitch in heat, which was an accurate description of what he felt like the entire time he was getting fucked by him. He didn't care that Viren didn't drink from him, wasn't sure how hard he would've came if he had felt the vampire's teeth in his neck. After Viren came up his ass, he passed out, the world going black.

* * *

Alviren wasn't sure what happened until Tashid went limp under him. The Pakistani had pounced on him the moment he got into his room, even though Alviren wasn't supposed to be there. The vampire just drunkenly followed his advances, stripping and pounding into the sex-crazy boy. While they were fucking, Alviren left hickey's up Tashid's chest and neck, but some instinct kept him from breaking skin.

Maybe it was how sensitive every part of Tashid seemed to be, or how he started giggling right before Aliren came. But after he passed out, golden brown skin shining with sweat, breath coming in quick gasps, Alviren knew his boy was high.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not an accurate description of what getting high is like. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Alviren woke up before Tashid, and he padded out of the door and into the kitchen. The packets on the counter confirmed his suspicion. 

He honestly didn't know how to feel. Considering that the extent of their relationship was that he sneaked into Tashid's house to fuck him, he technically had no right to stop the Pakistani from getting high. But there was more than fucking. They'd planned out scenes, and Tashid had put more trust in him than any of his subs. He felt it was his responsibility to stop his genius from doing anything to hurt himself. But he didn't know how he could talk to him. Or, more likely, to punish him. He could do it in the form of a scene, but it was punishment. Of course, Tashid could signal whenever he needed. And for the actual punishment-

Alviren's thought's were interrupted by the clink of a glass. Alviren looked up to find Tashid pouring himself a glass of orange juice. As normal after waking up, his eyes had turned a lighter gold, instead of a dark brown when he was aroused, and it made his gaze all the more piercing. 

In the past few months, Alviren had learned how to read Tashid's subtle body movement's, a new language hidden behind his wall if anyone bothered to climb over. Right now, the slight hunch of Tashid's shoulder's, and furrow of his his brow, asked a silent question.  _Why did you stay?_

Instead of answering, Alviren said, with as much coolness as he could muster, "You got stoned."

It didn't ring in the silence like he expected. Tashid didn't look embarrassed, or guilty. He just kept that goddamn impassive stare.

"So I did," He said. Tashid downed the juice and placed the glass back on the sink, "Why do you care?"

Alviren's narrowed his eyes, "I _c_ _are_ about your health. And I _think_ ," He took a threatening step forward, "that you deserve to be punished."

The shorter boy didn't falter, "And what are you going to do?" He smirked seductively, " _spank_ me?"

"No," The blond's voice was soft, and he leaned forward, leveling Tashid's stare, "An _actual_ punishment."

He wasn't sure what obscure thing the Pakistani remembered that may have clued him in to the vampire's thoughts, but after a moment of staring back at Alviren, Tashid's lip drew back from his teeth, his first show of emotion since he'd walked in. 

"Fuck no," He growled, taking a hesitant step back. It was hesitant enough, that Alviren knew he wasn't as opposed to it as he seemed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" The Pakistani took another step back, but before he could bolt, Alviren grabbed his wrist.

That was the wrong move.

Through his wrist, the vampire could feel Tashid's heartbeat spike, as he froze in fear. Alviren let go immediately. The former stumbled back. His eyes were blown wide, darkening to brown.

"Tash..." But he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not an accurate description of what getting high is like. Oh well.


End file.
